Someday
by DreamEuphoria
Summary: Post-Prime. Based on the novel, Transformers Exodus in an alternate universe. Orion Pax's true loss before the war. OP X OC. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is my first fanfic, so please be nice with me!**

**Disclaimer: Transformers does not belong to me except my OC, Anna.**

**This story is based on Transformers Exodus in an alternate universe.**

A million light years away from the Sun, Cybertron was always shrouded in darkness, except for the ethereal glow that the alien planet emitted and the endless twinkle of the stars surrounding it. It was the year 2039. Humans had achieved such a high level of advanced development that they were able to able to invent rockets and spaceships that could travel to distant galaxies and stars at the speed of light. Scientists also sent super probes to outer space in hope of contacting other life forms across the universe, as done by their pioneers in the past. However, concrete results were never sent in, leading many to consider that the project was utter failure.

But, on 11 August 2050, a message was received from millions of galaxies away, one that **TRANSFORMED** the lives of humanity.

A planet beyond reckoning, a world beyond imagination...a race of living organisms beyond anyone's expectations.

That realm that humans had discovered was Cybertron. It was a planet entirely out of metal, powered and fuelled by an alien substance, Energon that ran through its veins, gleaming eerily in the pitch-black void of space. Energon was an essence to the lives of Cybertron's inhabitants, the Transformers, as their source of fuel and energy. The Transformers, themselves, though bore robotic characteristics, were able to express emotions, opinions and other human-like behaviours.

An alliance formed between both sides; soon humans were flocking to Cybertron and vice versa. Thanks to the collaboration betweenhumans and Transformers, machines were successfully created to adjust Cybertron's atmosphere and environment to resemble Earth's.

I was among those that migrated to Cyberton a year ago, during the 2040 Economy Boost. It was the time when the growths of humans were so rapid that the factories and industries there were in desperate need of human workers. My father was going to be promoted to Head Archivist on Earth, but to do so; he had to sit for an evaluation exam on another planet.

This is where my story begins...


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I simply love putting Japanese phrases in my fanfics. So, here's a guide for the phrases in bold:**

**Irashaimasen !: **Welcome!

**Kochira e dozo: **This way, please

**Dozo yoroshiku: **Nice to meet you

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.**

**Please enjoy!**

Chapter 2

School was over the semester. But not homework!

So, for the next 5 months of vacation, it became a routine for me to send dad's lunch and find materials at the city archived where he worked.

We lived in a city that could be described as futuristic, unique and rather enchanting. Structures of different shapes and sizes were constructed everywhere in the gleaming city of Iacon, put together with alloy of various radiant colours.

It was a city of aspirations, inspired by Cybertronians of yesteryears. However, presently, the society of Cybertron was doomed within a caste system, freedom and rights stripped since the day they stepped out of the Well of the Allspark.

The train screeched to a stop at the station nearest to the Hall of Records. I hopped out, carrying dad's lunch, and headed towards to my destination.

As soon as I entered the spacious archive, I spotted my father some distance away, chatting with his colleagues.

" Papa!" I called. He turned and a smile carved on his features when his gaze fell on me.

"Thank you for bringing my lunch, Anna," he said as I handed him a wrapped bento.

* * *

" Papa, I'll be at the usual place". My father nodded. Then, I headed upstairs and padded to my favourite spot near the window. It was a section for guests to sit and relax and the best part that made it my frequent sitting corner was that it was facing the city of Iacon and the rest of Cybertron. I found the view very inspirational and ideas always flowing into my mind every time I sat there, whether it was for drawing or writing.

The archive was divided into two wings: the Transformers wing and the human wing. The windows were made entirely out of glass, so I could see everything the data clerks in the Transformers wing were doing, and they could see me too.

That was the reason I felt uncomfortable these few days. For some reason, I suspected someone was watching me. I whipped toward the Transformers' side of the building. A data clerk near the window shifted his gaze quickly and pretended to concentrate on his duty.

Whoever that is, I'm going to find out. I mused. I rose and jogged to a wall-mounted computer.

I typed into the computer for the layout of the Transformers building and the employees sitting plan. Then, estimating his place, I checked the Cybertronian's profile.

ORION PAX was his name. An ordinary data clerk in the Hall of Records.

* * *

Maybe dad knows him.

" Papa, do you happen to know a clerk by the name of Orion Pax?" I asked him during his break.

"Well, not really. But, I do know that Alpha Trion finds him special in some way. Says he different from most Cybertronians today," my father replied.

Alpha Trion is the Head Archivist of the Hall of Records. He's always in his office and I seldom see him around the archive, let alone see his face. He was in charge of carrying my father's promotion exam.

As we humans had learned Cybertronian, the Transformershad learned our languages too. The language barrier between us and them were not much of a problem.

"Why are asking about this all of a sudden?" My father's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Uhh...nothing. I was just asking." I strode out of the office. As I made way to the same place earlier to gather my belongings, I felt optics following my every step. Pivoting to my right, I caught the same bot, near the window quickly turning his sights towards the screen in front of him.

Busted. I didn't think that giant alien robots would make good stalkers.

I recalled once when I was sketching the outline of Iacon at night, when it was alit with bright lights and bustling with activity, I felt optics boring deep into me from across the building. Maintaining my composure, I acted as though everything was fine and that nothing was staring at me like a predator hunting its prey.

I grabbed my stuff and padded to the exit. As I did, my mind was flowing with questions. I loved spending time at the archive because it was so quiet and peaceful. Plus, obtaining information for school was a piece of cake here. But, the fact there was a creepy stalker robot across the building spying on me every day gave me the creeps. I hated it and I...

Deep in my thoughts, I didn't watch where I was going. I ended up crashing into someone's metal foot.

"Ow!" I stumbled backwards from the impact.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Here, allow me to help you," the anonymous Transformer stretched out a huge hand towards me.

" T-Thank you." I put my hand in his and got back on my feet. When I looked up, I was in for a big surprise. It was Orion Pax, the bot that was constantly spying on me!

The titan before me was shock nonetheless.

"Ah, you!" I exclaimed. The robot gave me a look that I could make out as nervous and flustered.

"Why are you always spying on me?! Don't you know I can make a report to the authorities for harassment according to human laws?!" I warned with arms akimbo.

A short pause.

Then, the mech said, "I apologize if I caused you discomfort. But, the truth is...I find humans quite fascinating creatures...and thus, I couldn't help observing you every day."

My cheeks flushed red. Watching me? Fascinating?

"So, you are not a creepy stalker?" I asked innocently.

The dull red and blue bot chuckled. "No, I am not. Fear not, young one."

He flashed a smile that I blushed mad. I felt embarrassed for making such a mistake.

"Look, I'm sorry for this misunderstanding. Here, let me make it up to you".

"That's not necessary. I was at fault for causing unease to you and it was your right to face me for doing so. You don't owe me anything," he said as he began to rise.

"No, I insist! I feel totally guilty for accusing you like that. You're going off for lunch, right? I'll treat you then since I'm going too."

"But, I'm going to an eatery for Cybertronians," the robot said.

"Then, let me take to you to a café for both humans and Cybertronians. It's not too far from here. Care for me to give directions while you drive?" I suggested hopefully.

The monolith gave my offer a thought. After a few minutes, he said, "Alright."

* * *

Although the drive down town was merely minutes, it felt like hours to me. I never rode in a Transformer's alt-mode before, so throughout the journey, I sat stiffer than a stick. Finally, we arrived at our destination; a particularly cute-looking café.

The sign 'Nekomimi Nippon Cafe' hung ornately above the entrance to the enormous building. As we entered it, the doors slid opened and two adorable humanoid Transformer cat maids greeted us, speaking in a mixture of English and Japanese; one was pink while the other was orange.

"**Irashaimasen**! Table for two?" they asked exuberantly in unison.

"Yes! One human and one Transformers, please," I answered.

"**Kochire e dozo**," the waitresses said and showed us the way. We followed them down the corridor. As we walked on, we found that the building was divided into two sections, like the Hall of Records. Both sections, human and Transformer, were quite packed. The atmosphere was filled with animated chatter and lively Cybertronian beeps and clicks.

"What are those? I have never seen any Cybertronian with such appearances," commented Orion as we walked.

"They are human-sized man-made robots created by the Japanese. Using the combination of human technology and given Cybertronian sparks to bring life to them. They are mainly used for entertainment purposes. But, they are often seen in cafés like this, just like in Japan," I explained.

"Here we are," the waitresses said as a transparent glass door slid open. When I stepped into the Transformers-human section, I was stung by sheer shock. Human-Transformer couples were everywhere and an air of romance wafted strongly across the entire room.

This is the moment when you go like," Dude, this is AWKWARD."

Orion displayed a little less expression, but he was taken aback all the same by the spectacle that greeted him. A look of nervousness and unease etched on his features.

The maids brought us to our seats.

The human-Transformer part of the café was unique. For the convenience of both races and to overcome the size barrier, a large seat fit for a Cybertronian was prepared at one side of the humongous table. As for the humans, there was a smaller version below the table. When they were seated, all they had to do was pressed a button on the seat's arm and soon, they are zipped up until they reach the level of the table.

Pretty cool, huh?

Through a microphone at the edge of the table, they took our orders.

"You have not told me something important," Orion began speaking up.

"What?" I turned after placing my order.

"You haven't told me your name yet," he said as he fixed his gaze on me with his lips carved into a friendly smile.

My heart skipped a beat. My cheeks turned tomato red and I felt terribly hard to breathe. What was this feeling?!

"Um...are you alright? Your face is red. Will you be in need of a medic?" Orion leaned in nearer to me.

I flapped my hands in front of my reddening face and exclaimed, "I'm fine! I'm fine! I think the air-conditioner needs to be colder, that's all."

"You were asking about my name, right? Well, tell me yours first. Then, I'll tell you mine," I replied after I regained composure. I didn't want to tell him I already knew his name. The situation now was awkward enough.

"My name is Orion Pax. I am a data clerk in the Hall of Records, as you probably are already informed."

"Anna...," I started slowly due to shyness. When I mustered enough confidence, I finally said, "I'm Anna Debonaire. **Dozo yoroshiku. **So, can we be friends?"

That question led me to the most life-changing experience I ever had.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: The lyrics mentioned in this chapter are based on Adventure Time Prince Gumball's song to Fionna. However, I made some changes to the original song to suit the story. Part of the lyrics come from the original song, though. If you are interested on how the song is like, check it out on Youtube!**

**Disclaimer: Adventure Time and Transformers do not belong to me.**

Chapter 3

I skipped excitedly toward the Hall of Records. Sending my father's lunch had never felt so enlivening before. While I sat near the window, I stole glances at Orion working.

Inexplicable warmth seemed to engulf me whenever I thought of him. My heart fluttered and my cheeks turned hot whenever I saw him.

What exactly was this strange feeling?

_I feel like nothing was real_

_Until I met you_

_I feel like we connect_

_And I really get you_

Nothing was the same since. My mind often wandered far from reality; thinking about whether we would meet for the day or for lunch, or spend even just a few minutes of chat together.

It was delirious, insane and yet so blissful.

_If I said you're a wonderful bot,_

_Would it upset you?_

_Because the way you look tonight_

_Gleaming under the moonlight_

Orion Pax disagreed with the practice of castes among Cybertronians, claiming that it barred them from true freedom, restricting their every move and actions. He told me he was corresponding with a gladiator named Megatronus and updated me with recent information about him during lunches together.

Since I met him, rarely did he display any enthusiasm about anything, but this Megatronus brought another part of the mech out, a part of him that anyone had yet to see.

Orion was different. Unique was probably a better word.

He didn't wish to become a drone to the supreme rulers of the High Council. He didn't wanted to be obstructed from claiming his rights. He was willing to take risks, further than any Cybertronian.

I admired him for that. Still, it was difficult to brush away that lingering feeling of doubt and..._fear._ It was as though a storm was approaching, a sign of impending doom.

_Ohh...ohh...Orion_

_Your fist has touched my heart_

" Do you know how to fight?"

I watched him spar and battle, every ounce of fighting spirit put into combat. I observed his movements, his weapons and illustrated them onto my sketchbook to make sure I would remember them.

_Ohh...ohh...Orion..._

_I won't let anything in this world_

_Keep us apart_

Stars decorated the dark and limitless sky like shards of ice; the city of Iacon was busy and hectic, as always.

I sat at my usual spot, near the window, with full view of the magnificent gleaming city before me, gazing at the stars and the moons. Orion was still at work.

" _Would you like to see my work station?" he asked. I nodded, my lips carved into a bubbly smile._

_I stepped into the room. One could not fathom the amount of awe and amazement that overwhelmed me at that time. _

_The spacious and large room reminded me of a library, shelves and shelves of countless books of every title, genre and eras. __**This**__ library though was different. History, myths, transmissions; they were all categorized, catalogued, stored, indexed, and cross-indexed. They were records, so papa mentioned before. _

" _Orion, this...is incredible." The Transformers merely smile in my response._

" _Then, let me show you the rest of it..."_

" Deep in thought, eh?" I literally jumped and nearly fell from my seat. I whipped around to see who it was that startled me.

" Papa?"

" Let's go. Your mother's getting worried," he said. I cleared my sketchbook and pencils before placing them into my bag.

Just before I turned to exit, Orion waved at me from the opposite side of the building. I responded, waving back.

" _Your work here is astounding! So much knowledge and epic sagas can be discovered here!" I sat at the ledge of the table, carefully rooting myself in that particular position._

" _Yes, it is. I would often find myself digging_ _up old records form Teletraan-1 and the DataNet," Orion replied, all the while keeping his optics glued to the screen._

_I looked around, as we ascended higher on a metallic platform._

"_Maybe...," I turned to look at Orion, "you should work here someday. Like my father."_

" _Oh? Why is that, Mr. Dataclerk?" I teased him._

" _So I can always meet you."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Konnichiwa, minna! I'm sorry I have not been updating for such a long time! Exams had bogged me down for weeks. So, here's a chapter for that. Enjoy!**

Solar day: 5

Month: XX

Year: XXXX

Orion went to see him. That charismatic leader, that skilful gladiator who won victories in the pits of Kaon, that rising revolutionist, Megatronus.

I'm not angry that Orion did not bring me along to Kaon. I'm not mad that I did not get to see and visit the gladiatorial combat arenas, which happens to be a famous tourist attraction and entertainment hub. I'm not unhappy that I was not able to meet Megatronus face- to- face.

However, I am infuriated that Megatronus had involved Orion in this catastrophe.

" A meeting with the High Council?" I was surprised. A session with the Council was rare, in fact, getting their attention, if that Cybertronian is not of a high caste, was difficult indeed.

" Yes, Megatronus and I will discuss with them regarding the very question that has been brought up in a few megacycles, and obtain the answer to it that will decide the matter of peace and war. I am aware the Council will not take this well, though," the mech said, rather sadly. At that time, we were having lunch at our usual eatery.

" Why?"

" Well, as Alpha Trion has stated, a number of the Councilors will be against it; they will always be against anything that disturbs the status quo."

I scoffed. " Status quo? The order of society? Such nonsense, in my opinion. Your 'society' is already crippled and restricted. It's a perfect reflection of your leaders' ruling over their people: defective. Everyone, including life forms like you deserves freedom and rights of your own."

A small, reassured smile arched on his faceplates. Hesitation and uncertainty lay hidden behind his mask of apparent happiness.

_Are you afraid, Orion? Of course, you are. These few megacycles have brought so much change. You were merely a data clerk when I first met you, now you are part of revolution that will recreate a new and just society. _

_And it was all because of that 'friend' of yours, Megatronus._

Diary, Orion told me that Megatronus is a robot of ambition and noble goals. Yet, so far, a string of tragic attacks has occurred recently at some areas all around Cybertron. This is a foreshadowing, a sign, a warning. I am terrified. Nightmares have been plaguing my dreams. Frightening thoughts occupy my mind almost all the time.

A war is brewing.

Then, cycles passed flew fast. In a blink of an eye, the day of the fate-changing meeting arrived. A massive audience flocked the Chamber; every Cybertronian of shape and size were present as I stood in amazement behind one of the towering entrance pillars.

" Anna." I turned.

" Orion."

" I am sorry but I am afraid humans are not allowed into the Chamber for your safety and well-being. Furthermore, this matter concerns Cybertronians only; your kind should not be included in this..._problem._"

The cacophony of sweeping crowd and Orion's words are like the sea; my sensibilities are drowned in the very depths of its core.

" Very well. Good luck, though, Orion. I hope that you will get what you have desire for so long. See you at the Hall."

" Thank you, Anna. I will make sure to stop by later."

A sharp pivot, and the mech made his way into the entrance.

Alpha Trion was kind. Optics of compassion and gentleness were gazing at me when I skipped into the massive, spacious and alien terminal, his private office. A holographic screen appeared in mid-air, displaying images and symbols that were beyond my comprehension. The screen switched to a live feed; Cybertronian monoliths that I have never seen before seated on high podiums, and below them, a vast crowd that I never had imagined.

I recognized one only. Between the crowd and the mean looking robotic figures, Orion presented his speech and justifications with a shine of confidence that rarely made an appearance. My eyes gleamed with awe lucidly. Alpha Trion eyed me oddly and thus, I turned to face his gaze with a questioned look.

" You love him, do you not?"

Shades of crimson streaked across my cheeks. Unconsciously, I rubbed my arm, searching for an appropriate response.

" Well, yes- but, we are not together, I guess. Perhaps as friends only. Nothing more, nothing less."

" I can see that. Ah, Orion is not one that will express such _feelings_ easily. He is not impassive yet neither is he direct with his emotions."

" I like him. His persona, his blazing determination, his curiosity for things anew- it is too difficult to hate." I twiddled with my thumbs.

" Orion is an impressive bot – his desire to set Cybertronians free is the prove of that. But, child, I must tell you, before it is too late." My senses perked up.

" For the sake of your safety and Orion, please- please break your existing ties with him."

His words are not just empty words, or a steadfast warning, or an intimidating threat; it is a plea. A plea that serves as an unfriendly reminder; the outbreaks of assaults, attacks and havoc wrought these past few days...

"It's going to happen, is it not?"

"I am afraid, dear child, it _is._"

I looked at the screen again.

Time is a bizarre yet wondrous part of life. Time on Cybertron has not much difference than on Earth, I always assume. In life, my papa always told me, everyone will experience their 'moments of change'. To predict them is impossible; they bring gifts, curses or even disasters to one's life. However, our reaction to them is what determines the next step we should take.

Seven seconds.

_One._

"The Matrix of Leadership is yours to seek, because from this moment onward," said Halogen in a voice that filled the Chamber even over the astonish outbursts of the gallery, "you are _Optimus Prime._ Unite Cybertron and all of the Cybertronians. Usher in this new era you have spoken so eloquently."

Silence echoed in the Head Archivist's office.

_Two._

A pause in the gallery, just for a nanoklik. Then, the reactions followed; clashing, colliding, falling together diversely. Reactions that were poles apart, each to their very own.

_Three._

Megatronus is furious. Enraged. Seething with boiling anger. This was not what he wanted. This was not what he _planned._

He started to insult Orion. He pointed out that Orion, a data clerk, was not worthy of claiming the honourable title. His propaganda excites the crowds, arouses his supporters and infuriates the Council.

The expression on Orion is indescribable.

_Four._

"You will never speak to a Prime that way." Those were Halogen's last words. His body or what's left of it was utterly destroyed, blasted into the wall by Megatronus himself.

The gladiator's impatience was beginning to rear its ugly head. I stared at the screen, horror and shock etched across my features.

_Five._

The audience in the gallery, stunned at first, suddenly panicked. Their missiles, ion cannons and hand weapons readied at once, even The Elite Guards, and the gallery transformed into a time bomb, its detonation set at the slightest click.

_Six._

"And no matter how many Autobots you haul out of the libraries and art galleries," Megatron, his voice cold with fury, "my Decepticons will meet you. You have the backing of the Council, but we will see who claims the Matrix in the end."

The Decepticons, a new name assumed by Megatron's followers, tore or blasted their way through the wall. Debris rained down in the gallery, crashing onto the surveillance cameras. The holographic screen disappeared in a blink.

_Seven._

To process everything was impossible. Even now as I recount all that has occurred, disbelief still lingers within me. A part of me refuses to face the truth: a war has erupted.

I could not keep my promise to Orion. My papa burst into the office the second the holographic screen failed. His frantic visage and shuddering figure was enough to send me rushing to his side. I received his message.

"Be safe, young child." I fear those words were Alpha Trion's last to me.

Diary,

I must leave. I have to. I _**need**_ to leave.

I'm sorry, Orion. This is goodbye.

A/N: A friendly reminder: bits and pieces of the certain excerpts are based on AkaVertigo's _Tempest in a Teacup _and some dialogues in Transformers Exodus by Alex Irvine. Please leave reviews, I would like some opinions on my story!


	5. Epilogue

A/N: This template idea was borrowed from the fanfic 'Tempest in A Teacup' by the amazing AkaVertigo. Her story has inspired me in many ways.

Note: This is done from a third person's point of view.

**Epilogue**

**1 – Meeting**

Their encounter was brief, simple; a passing at the Hall of Records – far too hectic to be acknowledged – until one turned around.

**2 - Lights **

They were twinkling, diamond-like dots marking the horizon; on a piece of a paper, they are an inspiration.

**3 – Habit**

Her presence is often, her shadow fleeting across the bare walls towards the window.

**4**

** – Path**

It is a thought, a muse that occupied Orion's mind when he made his way down the pathway:

Was Cybertron ever restricted under the laws and regulations of a supreme ruler during the era of the Primes?

**5 – Energon**

After a cycle of work, the substance revitalised his Spark, bringing life to his weary circuits.

**6 – Optics**

They saw the same girl sitting at the window, both legs near her chest and a sketchbook resting on her knees.

**7 – Follow**

She felt eyes – or optics, boring curiously into her from across the building.

**8 – Memory**

Orion remembered the day humans migrated to their home planet; their small, frail frames and unique features stood out from the any life form he had seen.

**9 – Apology**

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to make you feel uncomfortable." The young girl before him fell silent immediately.

**10 – Meal**

Dinner at the cafe was quite awkward at first, but before they knew it, they were laughing together.

**11 – Park**

It was a memorable day indeed; Anna had the chance to feed the birds that perched on the much surprised bot.

**12 – Father**

"You seem to be spending a lot of time with him," her father said. Anna simply nodded.

**13 – Interaction**

Orion was happy, _too _happy that the well-known gladiator corresponded to his message.

**14 – Envy**

She should be joyful. Orion's dream was picking up pace. Still, a corner of her heart can't help but burn.

**15 – Kaon**

His optics was greeted by the sight of blackened smoke, industrial structures built over each other recklessly, and a maze of conduits and catwalks.

**16 – Gore**

After five visits to the bathroom and three cups of ginger tea, Anna made sure that gladiator battles would be on her list of watchable television programmes no longer.

**17 – Ambition**

"Your optics seemed to light up whenever you talk about your aspirations," the girl said to the blue-red bot.

**18 – Talk**

His dialogue with Megatronus proved engaging; though, he silently disapproved of violence and force.

**19 – Favourite**

Anna's interest in history, particularly Cybertron's, stemmed when Orion showed her his workplace.

**20 – Rights**

He desired a world of freedom, liberty, hope.

She saw his world as a haven for aspirations, dreams, glory.

**21 – Water**

Her suggestion for a thorough wash was not objected as the liquid splashed and trickled into his circuits while Anna scrubbed him with a wet sponge.

**22 – Fireworks**

His opinion(s) of festivals: merry, bright, crowded, wondrous, beautiful.

**23 – Fall**

Her cheeks spotted a pink hue when he caught nearly slipping off the edge of the monitor; another feature about humans he has not come to comprehend yet.

**24 – Birthday**

Stuffed toys and bouquets of roses surrounded the girl; her lips curved into a wide smile.

**25 – Tumult**

The chain of bombings and attacks across the face of the metal planet sent everyone into fear, even the Cybertronians.

**26 – Seldom**

"We can't see each other frequently now, Orion. My papa doesn't want me outside after 6." He understood. Everything was not as before.

**27 – Ask **

"I will do it," Alpha Trion replied. Orion Pax is more than thankful for his consideration.

**28 – Council**

A session with the Council was rare; thus, for a low-caste data clerk like him to be able to meet them face-to-face, was an incredible experience.

**29 – Faction**

"For freedom! Autobots!" Orion thundered.

"Decepticon?" echoed Megatron. "An interesting name."

**30 – Surprise**

"You are Optimus Prime," said Halogen. The entire audience in the gallery was shocked no less, astonished and speechless. They were not the only ones though.

**31 – Rage**

Anna had never seen such an expression, a visage..._a cold angered countenance._ His wrath was unparalleled, boiling to the point of erupting.

**32 – Relic**

The Matrix of Leadership was a myth, a long-lost relic from the Age of the Primes. Now, it is a prize.

**33 – Beginning**

The first casualty was Halogen. Then, all Cybertronians present in the building pointed guns and blasters at each other.

**34 – War**

The humans were the most frightened. They panicked. They screamed. They _ran._

**35 – Night**

Her cries went unheard. Her sobs drifted with the cold, frigid wind. Her sorrowful moans slowly turned into stifled tears.

**36 – Memories**

She trailed the edges of a photograph, captured during the festival. An old poem resided quietly behind the picture.

**37 – Morning**

The sun was the first to greet her after her baggage was full and packed.

**38 - Road**

The old Chevy spurted a little when her father twisted the key. The streets were teeming with human-made vehicles, their passengers desperate to leave the already-chaotic planet.

**39 – Rings**

The Space Bridges looked like them, Anna thought.

**40 – Abode**

Anna did not know which home she liked best; her Earthly one marked with reminiscences of the past or the Cybertronian one, where she created new memories.

**41 – Struggle**

_Late. Late. Late._ Orion rumbled down the wrecked street, whizzed past damaged structures and endured a long speech session with the Elite Guard before given permission to enter the vicinity.

**42 – Final**

"I love you, Orion," she whispered. Her last words.

**43 – Farewell**

_She was gone. Forever. _The last vehicle disappeared into the swirling portal. The Elite Guards shut it down and decimated it. Never to be utilized again.

**44 – Agony**

It was similar to a ten-tonne weight slung on one's shoulders. He could not look towards the opposite side of the Hall anymore. Sometimes, he saw her shadow fleeting across the same empty walls, a sketchbook in her clutch.

**45 – Onward**

The lives of the bots under him were his top priority; as much as his Spark still ached, he must move on to emerge victorious in the very war Megatron started.

**46 – Strategy**

He recalled how Anna commented that he was perfect as a leader. "One day you'll see," she said, "should a war happen, you'll the one bringing the soldiers to triumph."

_She was right._

**47 – Stars**

Occasionally, he wondered if Earth was a star in the dark, limitless sky above him, so near he could reach for it.

**48 – Clash**

He once read about the history of humans; wars, feuds, world conflicts. They all resulted in the same thing: _destruction._

**49 – Mourn**

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Anna! I'm sorry..." he muttered, sitting alone in his office. He failed to notice the Head Archivist staring at him, pity reflecting in his worn optics.

**50 – Someday**

"_Hope is not something any Autobot nor Decepticon can destroy easily. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, or many years to come, but one day, you and the child will be reunited," Alpha Trion said._

"_Love never gives up, never loses faith, is always hopeful and endures through every circumstance."_

**Optimus Prime** gazed at the war-torn surface of his home planet. Then, he looked at the sky, dark and starry as always.

_Wait for me, my dear. I'll find you. Someday._

- The End –

A/N: At last, this fanfic has reached its epilogue! The excerpt about love that Alpha Trion quoted is from the Bible, under 1 Corinthians, chapter 13, verse 7. Some bits were taken from the original novel.

Now, onward to another adventure! Thank you!


End file.
